The present invention relates generally to improvements in wearing apparel belts and it relates more particularly to an improved interchangeable apparel belt buckle.
The conventional apparel belt includes a belt, per se, and a belt buckle anchored to one end of the belt and releasably engaging in a fixed or adjustable manner the opposite end portion of the belt. However, belts come in various widths, colors and appearances, and belt buckles, likewise, come in different shapes, sizes and appearances. While the conventional belt buckle permits the adjustment of the girth of a belt in the wearer, it is applicable only to a belt of a predetermined width and possesses, as a consequence, other drawbacks and disadvantages. If a person desires a wide variety of belts of different widths and a wide assortment of buckles, the number of available belt and buckle combinations is greatly limited since each buckle can be applied or fitted to a belt matching the fixed width of the buckle. On the other hand, if the buckle were adjustable to fit belts of different widths, the number of available belt buckle combinations would be greatly increased or the number of belts and buckles required for a fixed number of belt buckle combinations would be greatly decreased.